Kiss
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Marluxia is the newest member in the Organization. Strange and compassionate, the Graceful Assassin learns what a kiss means from a very cold scientist


**Kiss**

**Hey! I did this for today! MarVex day, otherwise known as 11/4! So, happy MarVex day everyone! ^_^ Enjoy! R and R, please!**

**

* * *

**

Name: Marluxia (Mar-loo-sha)

Sub-name: Graceful Assassin

Number: XI

Origin: ?

True Name: ?

Nature: Has yet to show any personality

Weapon: Scythe

Element: Plants

Vexen stared at the report he held in his hands before glancing over his shoulder at the pink-haired man sitting on a steel table a few feet away, watching a fluttering moth without any interest or emotion.

_Why do they always send the new members to me? _Vexen wondered as Marluxia held out his hand, the moth alighting on his forefinger. _Why can't Zexion examine them?_

Marluxia tilted his head to the side, watching the moth inspect his hand.

"Marluxia."

Marluxia glanced up at Vexen, the moth flying away when it heard Vexen's voice.

"I want you to explore the castle."

A hint of confusion in the blue eyes as a hesitant, mellifluous voice asked, "Wh….why?"

"I want you to explore the castle so you may memorize where every room is without a map. By the time you are back here, I expect you to know the castle like the back of your hand."

Marluxia stared at his gloved hand, turning it this way and that as he inspected it.

_This one is very interesting. _Vexen mused as he watched Marluxia exit his lab. _He isn't like the other members that I have examined in the past._

* * *

Marluxia walked down the bleak, silent hallway, glancing around as he tried to remember where he was and where he had just come from.

It had been a few months since his arrival at the Castle that Never Was and two other members had joined: Number XII, Larxene. Frankly, Marluxia stayed away from her. And the most recent, Number XIII, Roxas. The kid had taken a quick liking to Number VIII, Axel.

A few months, and Marluxia still hadn't memorized the castle.

_Like the back of my hand, huh? _Marluxia wondered, gazing at his hand as he walked. _He makes it sound so easy._

Marluxia had gained a passionate personality and everyone seemed to shy away from his flamboyant attitude. Everyone except Vexen, who always questioned how far he had gotten in memorizing the castle that day.

Marluxia slowed to a stop as he looked around.

_I think I'm lost…_

The pink-haired Nobody glanced to his right to see a door with 'VIII' on the front.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask someone where I am._

Marluxia knocked on Axel's door and heard a soft gasp.

"Coming." Axel said.

There was fevered whispering before Axel opened his door and stood at the threshold wearing only black boxers.

"Marluxia?" The pyro questioned, obviously wondering why he was there. "What do you want?"

"I'm lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You still haven't memorized the layout of the castle?" Axel smirked, crossing his arms over his thin chest. "Get it memorized, man."

"Can you just ell me where the Grey Area is?" Marluxia questioned in slight annoyance.

"Down that hall." Axel lazily pointed to his left. "Turn right at Naught's Skywalk and follow the hallway. It should be at the end."

"Thanks." Marluxia was about to leave when he noticed something on the red-head's neck. "I suppose that Roxas is in there with you?"

"How do you know-"

"There's a love bite on your neck." Marluxia explained as he turned and walked away from the pyro. "Oh, and Axel, you're too thin. I would suggest eating even when Roxy isn't at the castle."

"I'm not thin!" Axel yelled as the scythe wielding Nobody disappeared around the corner. "I'm svelte! S-V-E-L-"

"Come on!" Roxas sighed in exasperation as he pulled the ranting Axel back into the room.

* * *

As Marluxia headed to the Grey Area where Vexen was bound to be, he passed by Zexion and Demyx sitting beside each other on a couch in Naught's Skywalk.

Demyx was watching the Schemer read with pleading eyes.

"Just a little one?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"No." Zexion answered.

"How 'bout a little kiss?"

…_Kiss? _Marluxia wondered as he continued on his way to report to Vexen. _I've never heard that word before. What is a 'kiss'?_

* * *

Vexen glanced up when someone sat beside him and noticed Marluxia next to him.

"Have you memorized the castle yet?" The scientist inquired.

Marluxia was quiet for a few seconds, his face thoughtful as if he were contemplating something, before he looked at Vexen.

"Vexy, can I ask you a question?"

Vexen blinked, wondering why Marluxia had decided on the nickname 'Vexy' for him, before he nodded. "Of course, Marluxia."

"What's a 'kiss'?"

Vexen's eyes widened in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard Demyx talking to Zexion and he said something about a kiss." Marluxia stared at his legs with a serious face before he looked back at Vexen. "What's a kiss?"

"A kiss is what humans give to their partners to show that they love them. I've also heard that specific cultures use it as a greeting."

"So it's tangible?"

"Well, yes…and no."

Marluxia appeared confused at the answer.

"Well, a kiss is…" Vexen tried to explain what a kiss meant, but since he had never really kissed anyone, it was hard to describe. "A kiss is…."

"Show me."

"Huh?" Vexen gazed at Marluxia in puzzled surprise.

"Show me what a kiss is." Marluxia stared at the scientist earnestly. "I want to know."

_He's serious. _Vexen realized before he cleared his throat. "A…a kiss is not something to be taken lightly. Once you kiss someone, you…"

Vexen tried to think of an excuse, any excuse, to get out of showing Marluxia what a kiss meant.

"You…are bound to that person forever."

"Like a Paopu fruit?"

"Uh…yeah. Like a Paopu fruit."

Vexen mentally congratulated himself. No way Marluxia would want to kiss him now that he knew what the stakes were.

Marluxia contemplated Vexen's answer to himself before he nodded, obviously deciding something.

"I still want you to kiss me."

Vexen tried not to face fault, but it was difficult.

"Why?" He questioned, resisting the urge to tell Marluxia that he didn't want to kiss him.

"I want to know what it is." Marluxia answered simply.

Before Vexen could respond, Marluxia leaned closer to the scientist and stared at him with steely eyes.

"Kiss me, Vexen."

And he did.

It was exhilarating for both of them, who had never been kissed.

Marluxia tasted like earth and dirt and smelled like roses.

Vexen's lips were cold as ice and he had the various smells of chemicals and a faint hint of musk lingering around him.

After a few seconds, both pulled away for need of air.

Once Marluxia had caught his breath, he questioned, "So that was a kiss?"

Vexen nodded, his head turned away from the pink-haired Nobody in an attempt to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

Marluxia was silent for a small moment before he looked at Vexen. "Does that mean our destinies are intertwined?"

Vexen glanced at Marluxia and gave another nod. "Y-yes."

Marluxia leaned closer to Vexen and put his forehead against the scientist's. "I kinda like it."

With that said, he kissed Vexen again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ^^ Please R and R! Once again, Happy MarVex day, everybody!**


End file.
